


Тяга к прекрасному

by Jane_Doe



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe





	Тяга к прекрасному

Заглянуть к Монро Ник решил уже вечером, по дороге из участка. Главный свидетель по делу оказался существом, которого Ник за свою недолгую карьеру Гримма еще не встречал, и помощь ему бы не помешала. Конечно, можно навестить тетин трейлер и порыться в книгах. Но выбор между холодным мрачным трейлером и уютным домом Монро – где его, возможно, еще и ужином накормят – был очевиден.

К дому он подъехал, когда начало смеркаться. На пороге Нику вдруг показалось, что он о чем-то забыл, и он даже помедлил немного, – но ничего важного не вспомнилось, и Ник постучал в дверь.

Монро работал. Неожиданному приходу Ника он не удивился; приветственно махнул рукой с зажатой в ней часовой лупой, буркнул «Входи» и скрылся в доме. Аккуратно пристроив куртку на вешалку, Ник прошел следом. Монро, склонившись над столом спиной к нему, увлеченно прилаживал во внутренности старинных часов какую-то пружину. Полминуты прошло в молчании. Нику не терпелось сразу перейти к делу, но зная, как трепетно Монро относится к своим часам, он понимал, что не стоит говорить под руку. Наконец с едва слышным щелчком пружина заняла положенное ей место, и Монро, удовлетворенно вздохнув, обернулся к Нику.

\- Ну что у тебя опять…

Фразу он не закончил. Ник с удивлением смотрел, как расширились у него глаза, и в них промелькнули алые всполохи. Поза Монро неуловимо изменилась, он всем телом подался к Нику, принюхиваясь, а потом резко отпрянул и отвернулся, сцепив руки в замок за спиной. Ник перевел на них взгляд и увидел, как вытянулись и изогнулись аккуратно подстриженные ногти.

\- Что с тобой?

\- Ник… ты дальтоник или это простое проявление идиотизма? – обманчиво спокойным тоном поинтересовался Монро, не оборачиваясь, и его заострившееся, уже почти совсем волчье ухо сердито дернулось. – Позволь узнать, чем ты думал, заявившись ко мне в таком виде?

В каком виде? Ник растерянно опустил взгляд.

\- О.

Вот оно – что-то важное. Футболка на нем была ярко-красного цвета.

\- «О»? Это все, что ты можешь мне сказать: «О»?! – язвительно отозвался Монро и сделал движение, как будто собираясь оглянуться, но тут же отвернулся снова. – Потрошители и красное, Гримм! С таким же успехом ты мог повесить на грудь табличку «Съешь меня»! Ты вообще меня когда-нибудь слушаешь?

\- Эй, я же знаю, что ты меня не съешь! – возмутился Ник.

\- Ник, я ценю твое доверие, - вздохнул Монро, и его уши постепенно начали принимать вид человеческих. – Но пойми: нельзя вот так запросто пренебрегать привычками потрошителя, а потом надеяться на то, что он будет держать себя в руках. Самоконтроль дается нам очень нелегко, уж поверь моему слову.

\- Прости, - виновато пробормотал Ник. – Я не специально. Я не собирался ехать к тебе сегодня, и это была последняя чистая футболка, а потом я забыл, во что одет, - неловко объяснил он. – Сейчас…

За спиной у Монро раздался шорох ткани, и Ник объявил:

\- Все, можешь повернуться.

Настороженно обернувшись, Монро увидел, что Ник стоит посреди его гостиной в одних джинсах, комкая злосчастную футболку за спиной. Он несмело улыбнулся, а Монро, жадно оглаживая взглядом крепкие мышцы, темные соски и дорожку волос, исчезающую за поясом джинсов, тоскливо подумал, что уж лучше бы Ник оставался в красном. Потому что по сравнению с открывшимся зрелищем это уже не казалось серьезным испытанием для самоконтроля.


End file.
